


Teddy and Pete

by homeskillet01



Category: Neighbors (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete could not believe Teddy grabbed his dick; he did the only thing that would let his dick go free. He got hard.. In that moment he loved being able to will it up. It had the desired effect and Teddy let go. This was all so stupid, he didn’t even like Teddy’s girlfriend! How is it his fault that the fucking bimbo got up on him?! If that neighbor lady hadn’t have forced so many shots down his throat he wouldn’t be here, looking into his best friend’s teary eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy and Pete

Pete could not believe Teddy grabbed his dick; he did the only thing that would let his dick go free. He got hard.. In that moment he loved being able to will it up. It had the desired effect and Teddy let go. This was all so stupid, he didn’t even like Teddy’s girlfriend! How is it his fault that the fucking bimbo got up on him?! If that neighbor lady hadn’t have forced so many shots down his throat he wouldn’t be here, looking into his best friend’s teary eyes. 

Teddy has never even realized that he was gay, never once had he brought a girl around nor does he participate in telling about his conquests. He has only had eyes for one person, that person is currently in deep thought. Pete really doesn’t know how to respond, the party is still full blast, and they are supposed to be running the place. So he does what any sane person would and walks away. He decides as he goes to his room that he will avoid Teddy at all cost and just stay out of the frat house as often as he can.

His plan goes pretty well up until Teddy finds him at a job fair on campus. He didn’t expect to see Teddy there in a million years. Seeing him though, made all of the feelings flare up so fast. Pete has missed Teddy so much but he can’t let Teddy know. Teddy had just shown up to tell Pete he had missed a very important meeting with the Dean. Pete honestly felt bad; he was the vp after all. He just couldn’t handle Teddy being upset and angry with him. He left the fair after that, didn’t find it interesting anymore. He made the slow walk back to the frat and slipped into his bed.

Pete just didn’t know what else to do, he was starting to think that maybe he should move out of the frat. The more he laid there the more the idea sounded like the best option. Pete wrote a nice simple note telling Teddy that he just couldn’t stick around the house anymore, he just didn’t fit in with the brothers anymore. He had all of his duffle bags packed and was walking towards the door when it swung open revealing none other than Teddy, the one thing Pete didn’t want to deal with ever again. Teddy just stopped dead in his tracks. Teddy looked him up and down, he took in the fact Pete had bags packed. He looked ready to cry again. 

Teddy didn’t say anything he just closed the door and walked up to Pete. He grabbed a hold of Pete’s bags and set them on the floor. Then he grabbed Pete’s hand and pulled him into a hug. Pete let out a sob he didn’t know he was holding back and clutched on to Teddy as tightly as possible. He could feel his shoulder getting wet and knew Teddy was crying like he himself was. Teddy finally pulled back and wiped his tears away. He told Pete to go to his room and he would be up soon. Pete just walked to the room he thought he would never see again and sat on the freshly made bed. About 10 minutes later Teddy walked through his door a little out of breath and holding two glasses filled with water. He handed one to Pete and then drank the one he had.

Pete didn’t have any idea as to what to think. Why was Teddy acting like this? He didn’t have to wait too long to find out. “Pete… I can’t do this anymore.” Teddy sat down. “I need you. I really need you.” He scooted closer to Pete. “You are my best friend. You have taken care of me for so long, I’ll be lost without you.” He turned towards him completely and placed his hands on Pete’s thighs. Pete was confused, “Teddy, man calm down. I’m still here.” Pete placed his hands on top of his best friend’s. “For how long though? I’m sorry that I screwed it all up when you slept with my ex. I don’t care about that anymore. You could fuck her all the time if you want. Just don’t leave me. I need you.” Teddy was breathless and crying against Pete’s shoulder.

“Teddy, look at me. Look at me now.” He was amazed he actually listened and was blessed with Teddy’s sweet eyes looking into his. He took a deep breath, “I don’t want to fuck her, and I didn’t even want her on me in the first place. The neighbor lady pushed us into it and I was drinking. I mean I know that isn’t an excuse but its true. Honestly, I’m not even into girls. I’m gay, vaginas are gross and kind of scary.” As Pete said that, he broke eye contact and looked down at his hands on top of Teddy’s on his thighs. He watched as Teddy pulled his hands away, thinking this is the moment that he will get up and walk away. What Pete didn’t think about was maybe Teddy didn’t care about anything besides his best friend. He definitely didn’t expect the hands that pulled away to frame his face and pull it up. He finally looked back towards Teddy and was surprised to see a smile on his face and him leaning forward. Pete was too in shock to do anything about it. Teddy brought his face right to Pete’s and brushed their lips together.

Pete was hesitant but started kissing Teddy back. He felt hands trail down his sides and end up on his thighs. This was everything he’s ever dreamed about, what he’s fantasized about, and craved. He loved Teddy and now he actually could show him. He put all of his love into the kiss. Teddy pushed Pete away and down on the bed. Then he followed and started kissing his neck. He slipped his legs over Pete’s thighs and ground down. Pete bucked up and pulled Teddy’s face up to kiss him deeply. He slipped his hands under Teddy’s shirt and pinched his nipples. Teddy gasped and threw his head back. Pete pulled at Teddy’s tank top and he got the hint, the top came off and Pete couldn’t resist and he had to put his mouth on Teddy he sucked on his neck and moved down to his right nipple, while he flicked the left one. He couldn’t get enough of the noises Teddy was making.

He flipped them so he was on top with Teddy below him and his legs spread. He put his hands on Teddy’s jeans and looked up at Teddy, waiting for him to say its okay. Teddy opened his eyes when he realized Pete had stopped. He saw the question in Pete’s eyes and nodded. He felt the slightly shaky hands unbutton and unzip his jeans. He lifted his hips and Pete pulled the material to his knees. Pete had to slip off Teddy’s shoes and socks. He shifted and finally pulled his jeans off the rest of the way. He settled back and spread his legs a bit wider, the hint was taken and Pete was right back on him. He slid his hand on Teddy’s bulge and palmed him through his briefs as he went back for another kiss. Teddy pushed him away “this is unfair, how come you still have clothes on?” Pete let out a laugh and got off of the bed. He looked straight at Teddy while he took off his shirt and slipped out of his own shoes and socks and shimmied out of his too tight jeans. Teddy eyes were dark and he was looking at Pete like he was going to devour him. 

After they fucked and were lying with each other, Pete looked over at Teddy, “I love you, always have and I always will.” Teddy kissed his nose, “I love you too, Pete. Will you stay with me? Please don’t leave.” Pete looked at him for a minute, “Yes, of course I’ll stay with you. I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
